hellsexfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellsex Wiki:Page Update/previously article 1
Page Update is the one of my wiki have upgraded because I believe in myself of actively this wiki. Many pages after this will be featured article after this page is now in featured article. This is massive on information about the updates until reaching new century pages this is gonna be promoted. We are need help to arrange my works for the spelling and grammar. '100 Pages' It was updates after October 31, 2012. The next century page will be January 20, 2013 'Existing Pages' Edit Improvements, Creating Files amd other areas are updated. 'Edit Improvement' *Episode 6, Episode 7, Episode 8, Beard Wave, Condor, Despair, Electric Wave, Sword Tip, Thrust Shock, Gustin Legends, Tisoy Legends, Kitanosawa Legends, Adjaua Legends and many more will fully finished article this month. *Four new articles will select for the fully articles. *All Character Category will improve *The Strategy of the Six newest character from Episode 6, Episode 7 and Episode 8 will update before the battles *Information Category is updated 'Creating Files' *The Strategies of six newest pieces will be added this month. *The photos of the eighteen characters is now editing for visual improvemnt *We will formatting the homepage with the screenshot. Page Add Speculation ' *If Adjaua Legends will fully witness the person is the master mind who betrayed Pala Iot Legends *Terrains will be added for the location. *Also add some spoilers onto the collapsible pages. 'November 4-5 *Episode 6, Gustin Legends, Beard Wave, Sword Tip, and Thrust Shock are added their stories and their prologues. 'November 8-9' *Episode 7, Tisoy Legends, Condor, Despair and Electric Claw are added their stories and their prologue. *Episode 8, Kitanosawa Legends, Adjaua Legends are added their stories and their prologue and epilogue. 'Last Update' *Episode 9, Episode 10, Episode 11 and Episode 12 will make its creation. *Genome Spiral, Icy Maelstrom, Moonlighting Silencer, and Phantasm made its appearance *Season 1 will be fully edit I hope it has a plot. *First Person will be Bragas Legends according to the interview it has two lasts pieces are Breath Waterfall and Phoenix D. *All of our character's skill is upgraded plus improvements '200 Pages' I reach over two hundred pages in this wiki with some parts and season and I'm not really exhausted and tired on this making those articles. 'My 2k edits spectaculation' Starting September 2012 until now I reach my two thousand edits and I'm the only one who create and edit all of these articles. There's some new files and updates you need to create pages until 299 pages are: 'Debuted Characters' *Masangay Legends, a drop out man working on the barbecue shop, and car wash. He has addicted on face book and chatting with his group mates also his girlfriends. His appearance when he calls Mante Legends about his real father, he was shame to go home only he had to do is looking for cell number but Mante Legends forgot it (suspicions) and he need to go house later. He was sitting in wooden bench front of car wash. *Gaharol Legends, the princess real name (Solango Gaharol De Lux), the beautiful and powerful princess who desire to protect the sword of truth, ship of destruction and body of the barbarian. She encountered the numerous numbers and she Hack and slash it all. In her appearance is when he she found Steve Legends and Nortis Legends they're shock seeing her. Plus she stops Mante Legends preventing it to rematch Bago Legends for the third game. *Both of two debut characters like Masangay Legends and Gaharol Legends are cooperating to our protagonist. *And three more characters including Supremo with his leaders and troops and others. 'Upcoming Episode' *These three episodes soon to appeared until the 31st of January 2013. *Episode 17 will release on January 21, 2013 and naming it: Body of the Barbarian. This episode when Masangay Legends whistles Mante Legends about the guardians of the house, Mante Legends' father's whereabout and requested by the three pieces. Instead of that Arances Legends dueled him in the battle if there's body of the barbarian there. (Player will control Arances Legends) *Episode 18 will release on January 26, 2013 and naming it: Code of Princess. This episode shows Steve Legends and Nortis Legends bored being lost and the princess want to help those two but not their pleasure of sex appeal. Gaharol Legends is confident to help the two to return their allies to reunite again. Steve Legends and Nortis Legends wants to battle Gaharol Legends if not and having a night with them if she lost. (Player will control Gaharol Legends) *Episode 19 will release on January 31, 2013 and naming it: Haunt. This episode shows Bago Legends is able to kill Mante Legends as orders from the greater demons. Bago Legends using his six new pieces but this is artificial ones but the skill is effective. Mante Legends will defeat him no cost, after the battle Mante Legends striked out by Bago Legends' power haunt. *Episode 22 will release on second week of February 2013 and naming it: Reality. This episode shows Bago Legends rise in the reality that show the perfect of his past and the one whose responsible for this sensation. 'Latest Pieces' *New pieces are six really, that fits to the January tier list for the total of 48 not 50. *Melancholic, a male knight-supportive pieces who is the main leader of Melancholy category. His ability called Chess Depression, move as pawn, when targets the checked enemy can automatically captured during same turn and increasing including back, left and right then pawn-moving is ascending not descending. Melancholic is male and for Melancholia is female. *Rhapsody, a male bishop-offensive pieces who as the part of Immolation pieces. His ability is Overactive Move Speed which deal damages to the opponent using same move until it stops when the opponent has dependent or trapped in very tile (A1, H1, A8 and H8). It has super effective against Bishops and Queens. *Root Wounds, a male rook-defensive pieces from the nature category pieces. His ability is Bleeding Roots, which is destroyable against the attacker who successfully killed your pieces. Although the king is exception because of power. And the user will reincarnate back to normal pieces and can't use as substitute by the opponent. *Chainmail, a female bishop-defensive pieces and it was name by clothes and armor. Her ability is Smart Choice can help you prevent checks, Chainmail has vanguard that cause the normal pieces won't work her but piercing skills and vanishing skill are the instanteously destroyers. *Kinetic Warrior, a female knight-offensive pieces and it name as Speed category. His ability is Active:Fighting Style is the ability surpassing against offender, mostly he kills opponent and move to two tiles after that make it dancing style. It super effective against long range attacker and ineffective to the melee range like king and pawn. *Turtle Island, a female rook-offensive pieces it say to rampant category but the only one who never achieve defensive battle stance. Her ability is Pity Aggression, that move looks pessimist but it has better awkward movement style that prevents the enemy normal pieces are never having an ability plus her attack is turtle design explosion mark that kills highlighted tile. 'More Updates' *The appearance of the characters is now rename it to like this Nine Knight/Appearance for backing it to the Nine Knight by clicking it above the viewed title. *The images from 100x200 must changed it to 150x150 and redrawing some pieces making such an fatal errors. *The character profile changes to Family and Friends from Ally and Enemy. *The tier list is now separated to three groups, Season, Total and Current tier list. *Island Blue Pieces images is 150x150 after all of sixty pieces were 150x150 and drawing fixes. *The pack layouts will be fixing like it did it to the other wikis. *The Language Section is now become a table in below for confirmations like did it to other wikis. *And more important updates from the wiki creator, the one year anniversary will be updated. *The release of Earth Tool Pieces is now around February 2013. '300 Pages' Release on March 20, 2013 we finally created 300 pages that is so tire-able. 'New Pages' *Episode 27 and Episode 28 shall be done before April. *Adding new five photo this March 21, 23, 25, 27 and 29. *The title for the fifth pack must be Hero Illusion Pieces. *Creating the sixteen characters from Island Blue Pieces in the game. *Creating all for the appearances and skills by recreating for Chess Memory. *Hellsex Wiki:Script coming soon. *Adding fights, battles, and events for more enjoyment and planning to reach 400 pages with that. *Many other pages... 'Upgrading Pages' *The tier list is starting to count as of March 20 to 30. But the tier-list table is going to be redesign soon. *The pieces profile must be edited for full one day (let other wikis and my FB game can delay). *Information about Cloud Line: Legends is in March 29 (every friday) so don't missing it. Category:Update Category:Information